Kou Kaguya
' ' Character's name ''' Kou Kaguya '''Clan's Name Kaguya Nickname None Imvu name Guest_Orochidora Age 18 Birthday 06/19/72 Gender Male Weight 130lbs Height 5'11'' Relationship Status Single Alignment Chaotic Good Unique Traits. ''' Grey Skin '''Occupation Ninja, Doctor, Scientist Allies. None Enemies. None First Nature. Earth Second Nature Wind Personality and Behavior Kou is generally quiet, being the type of person to simply enjoy being alone or in quiet environments. However, when in an exceptionally good mood, he is known to be quite a bit more talkative and can sometimes even be rather obnoxious when excited about something. That being said, all emotion is thrown out the window during solo missions. In groups, though he blocks out most emotions, he does make sure to consider his teammates and come to their aid when needed. Nindo There is always only one truth. Scars/Tattoo's ''' Various bodily and facial scarring. '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shuriken - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note genin must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # (Custom Jutsu/Needs Approval) Spring Step Technique (D-Rank) # Shadow Clone Technique # Earth Release Dome # Earth Release Spear # Earth Shore Return # Earth Flow Wave # Earth Flow River # Hiding Like a Mole Technique # Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness # Mud Wolves Biography Kou was born into one of the last remnants of the Kaguya Clan, which were hidden about the 5 Nations away from the eyes of the public. However, Kou was a very curious child, who loved to gain knowledge. He felt that what he could learn while being cut off from the villages was not enough, so one day, he snuck out of his home and roamed the forest for days, until he came out across a long road. On the side of the road were a couple carts and wagons, which belonged to traveling merchants. Kou hid in the trees until night came, and while the merchants were asleep, he went through their goods, searching for books and scrolls. He found one detailing basics about ninjutsu. He read what he could before morning came, and then put the book back into the cart he got it from, and went back home. His parents were furious of course, but he found something amazing. He was never taught ninjutsu, only taijutsu and kenjutsu. So with a new thing to study and practice, he did so secretly and for many years. Over the course of 6 years, he learned 9 jutsu from various other merchant's scrolls and books, that he of course stole (Temporarily, anyway), and created his own instant movement jutsu. (Spring Step Technique/Needs Approval) However, during this time, his parents also died of natural causes. And so during the 7th year of his training, Kou would be found by a certain man, which would change the course of his life. Role play Reference List The Dawn of A New Era Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography Category:Templates